Gone But Not Forgoten
by Inu Hanyou Babe
Summary: She closed her eyes, trying to make it go away. Hoping it was all a bad dream that she would wake up from. But when she reopened her eyes, reality hit her. He was soon going to be out of her life forever. RanKag pairing


Gone But Not Forgotten 

Kagome Higurashi sighed, silent tears running down her cheeks. There was nothing she could do now. It was too late. She sighed.

_**Flashback**_

Ranma laughed. Kagome laughed, too, flashing her beautiful smile. "You have such a great smile." Ranma said. Kagome giggled. "Why are you laughing? It's true!" Kagome blushed and flipped her long black hair over her left shoulder. Still smiling, Ranma lightly brushed Kagome's bangs out of her eyes.

Kagome smiled and flipped her hair again, then stood up. "What?" Ranma asked, and stood up, too. Kagome looked at the ground. Without a word, Ranma put his arms around Kagome's shoulders and kissed her. Kagome moved one hand on to Ranma's shoulder then kissed him back and closed her eyes.

Unknown to them, two pairs of glaring eyes were watching them. One of them belonged to a girl with blue-black hair who was standing behind a tree. She dropped her head. _That should be me._ Akane thought angrily. The other was a boy with long silver hair and dog like ears on his head. Inuyasha's jaw literally hit the ground. He was in an incredible state of shock. _I thought Kagome wanted me! _He thought. _Ranma Saotome, this isn't over yet!_

Kagome opened her eyes and pulled back, still in Ranma's arms. They smiled at each other.

_**End Flashback**_

Kagome sighed loudly. Several people turned around in their desks. They all felt sorry for her. "Would you like to go home, Kagome?" the teacher asked. Kagome silently nodded, collected her books, picked up her bag, and left the room. On her way out, she passed Ranma's old locker.

_**Flashback**_

Kagome giggled and sat by the edge of the pond. The sun reflected on its clear water. Ranma snuck up behind her and gave her a playful push and she fell into the water. Kagome quickly came back up. "Here let me help you out." Ranma said, holding out his hand. With a grin, Kagome took his hand and instead of being pulled out of the water, Kagome pulled Ranma in. Kagome laughed.

Ranma came back up and smiled, then splashed Kagome with the cold water. She giggled and splashed water back at him. After a while, they both climbed out, and lay next to each other on the edge of the pond, soaking wet, tired, and laughing. Ranma turned over on his stomach and placed his arm on Kagome's stomach. Kagome placed her on his and smiled.

_**End Flashback**_

Akane passed Kagome in the hall, giving her a dirty look. Kagome lowered her gaze to avoid Akane's and kept walking. She left the school grounds and turned towards her house. On her way, she passed Ranma's house. She stopped in front of it.

_**Flashback**_

Kagome let out a content sigh. "Of course I will." She said. Ranma was so shocked, for a moment he couldn't speak. He finally gulped and said, "You mean it?" Kagome smiled. "Why wouldn't I?" She leaned forward and kissed Ranma on the cheek then whispered, "I will always love you."

_**End Flashback**_

Kagome sighed and kept walking. _That's all in the past. _She thought. She turned off the side of the main road and slid the door to her house open and stepped in. "You're home early." Kagome's mother said. "I- uh…yeah." Her mother sighed. "Something to do with Ranma?" she asked. Kagome nodded and turned to go to her room, but she was stopped as her mother embraced her. Without a word, Kagome pulled away and retreated to her room. She lay down on her bed and closed her eyes.

_**Flashback**_

The light breeze blew Kagome's hair off her shoulders. She ran her hands down her dress. She could hardly stand the anticipation. She turned to Sango who smiled at her. "You're so lucky, Kagome-chan." She said. Kagome smiled. There was a knock on the door from behind her. It was Ranma. "You ready, Kagome?" he asked. Kagome smiled and nodded. Then followed Ranma out so the ceremony could begin.

_**End Flashback**_

Kagome looked at her hand and the wedding ring she wore. It all seemed like so long ago. Kagome sighed again then flipped over on her stomach and looked out the window. It was now raining which added to Kagome's sadness.

_**Flashback**_

As the final bell of the school day rang, Kagome went to her locker. When she opened it, a folded note fell out. She picked it up and unfolded it.

_Kagome,_

_I'm sorry to have to tell you, but I'm leaving. Moving actually. Out of Tokyo, and Japan for that matter. My parents decided to live in China. They think Tokyo is "a bad city for me to live in". They say I can have a better life in China. I do want to stay here with you. But my parents say otherwise. They also didn't give a damn whether we are married or not. I don't mean or want to leave you with your "condition" when I should be with you, you know what I mean. I did argue that you and I could live together like we should when we graduate next month, but they wouldn't listen. Gomenasai. I still love you and always will._

_Aishiteru,_

_Ranma_

Kagome refolded the note, her heart breaking. _Leaving? No… _She closed her eyes, trying to make it go away. Hoping it was all a bad dream that she would wake up from. But when she reopened her eyes, reality hit her. He was soon going to be out of her life forever. Kagome crumpled the note in her hand, tears pouring down her face. She felt like her life was over. She couldn't live without him.

"Kagome?" said a voice from behind her. She turned around to see Ranma. "You traitor, how could you!" she screamed, pounding her fists on his chest. Ranma put his arms around Kagome. "I'm so sorry." He said. Kagome sobbed into his shirt. "I-I didn't mean it…Aishiteru." she said. Ranma sighed. "I know."

_**End Flashback**_

Kagome sat up. Her head was pounding. She didn't know if it was from the weather or the stress. Kagome's mother knocked on her door, and then came in. She picked up the folded letter on Kagome's desk. Mrs. Higurashi sighed and set the letter back down. "It's been so long, hasn't it?" she asked. Kagome sighed. "Yeah." She was doing best to hold back tears, but couldn't. "He was everything to me!" she cried between sobs.

Kagome's mother put her arms around her daughter. "But think of Alika. She has her whole life ahead of her and you to help her grow up." Kagome sniffed. "You're right. I just see so much of Ranma in her." Her mother chuckled. "You're right. I can definitely see his spirit in her." Kagome looked at the floor.

_**Flashback**_

Ranma sighed. "I really hate to have to leave." He said as he put his arms around Kagome. "I don't understand why you can't stay here. Your parents can't control you like you're a child." She said. Ranma closed his eyes. "I wish I could but..." he trailed off, finding himself unable to tell her the real truth that it was his choice to go to China, even though it meant leaving Kagome.

"Well, why not?" Kagome asked, and dropped her head. Ranma sighed, but didn't answer. Kagome took Ranma's hand and put it on her slightly swelled stomach. "All the more reason to stay." She whispered. Ranma said nothing. Kagome, who was holding back tears, looked at her hand and the ring on her finger.

"What about this?" she asked. "Does it mean nothing to you?" Ranma sighed. "No, Kagome. It means everything to me." He said. "Well you're not acting like it!" Kagome cried. Ranma gave Kagome a quick kiss, then said, "Aishiteru, Kagome. But there's nothing I can do." Kagome sighed.

_**End Flashback**_

Kagome didn't notice that her mother had left the room. She rolled over on her stomach and watched the rain drizzle. She closed her eyes wishing this pain would go away.

_**Flashback**_

"Kagome," her mother called as she walked in the door, "A letter came for you." She was obviously trying to keep the sadness out of her voice. She already knew what the letter was about. Kagome took the letter from her mother, who was shaking slightly. "Something wrong?" Kagome asked. "No." Mrs. Higurashi answered shortly. Kagome shrugged her shoulders and began to open the envelope. She pulled out the letter and slowly unfolded it. It read:

_Dear Kagome,_

_I regret to tell you that Ranma has passed away. There was a terrible car crash and he didn't make it. I'm really sorry. I see now that maybe moving to China was not the best choice for him. I know he meant a lot to you. And I'm sorry to leave you and your unborn child without him. But believe that I will help you and do my best to make amends for the wrong I have done. You are like the daughter I never had and I will help support you as much as I can._

_Regretfully,_

_Aiko Saotome_

Kagome refolded the letter, her hazel eyes pouring tears. When she looked up, Kagome saw her mother also crying. She guessed that she felt her pain. After all, she had been in plenty of love/loss situations herself. Kagome's mother embraced her. "You'll be okay. It doesn't seem like it now, but you will be." She said. Kagome knew her mother was right, but for right then, all she could do was cry.

_**End Flashback**_

Kagome sighed. For the longest time, she herself had wanted to die, feeling her life was now worthless. But after a lot of long conversations, she'd decided it wasn't worth throwing herself away. But she knew her love for Ranma would never be replaced by anyone.

_**Flashback**_

Kagome laid her head down on her desk and closed her eyes. "Kagome?" her friend Sango said, poking her in the shoulder. Kagome slowly raised her head and turned to look at Sango. "What?" she asked in an annoyed and sad voice. "Are you ok, Kagome-chan?" Sango inquired.

Kagome shook her head. Another friend of hers, Shippo, came up from behind her and began to rub her back. "What's wrong?" he asked. Kagome didn't answer. "C'mon, Kagome, please." Shippo begged. Kagome sighed and said "You know how Ranma left to live in China?" Sango and Shippo nodded in unison.

"Well he…there was…" she couldn't hold back anymore and began crying. Sango hugged her. "What's wrong, Kagome-chan?" Kagome wiped tears from her stinging eyes. She sighed and tried again to tell Sango, but found herself unable. Her whole body was shaking, and tears stained her cheeks. "Did he dump you?" Shippo guessed. Sango nailed him in the ribs. Kagome just shook her head.

"Did you have a fight?" Shippo guessed again. Kagome shook her head again. "Then what?" Sango and Shippo said simultaneously. Kagome bit her lip. "He…there was an accident." She said quietly. "Oh. Is he ok?" Sango asked, hugging her friend. Kagome didn't speak. Sango dropped her gaze. "Oh." She said, as she realized what had really happened.

"I'm so sorry, Kagome-chan." She said, feeling her own tears come forward. "I just want to die." Kagome cried. "No." said a voice from behind her. Kagome turned around to see Inuyasha. He put his arms around her and said, "I'm always here for you."

Kagome sniffled, then said, "Arigatou, but I can not love again." Inuyasha's bright amber eyes softened. "It'll take time, that's all." Kagome shook her head and placed her a hand on her stomach and sighed. "Why not?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome looked down at her stomach. Even though she didn't know it, Inuyasha knew perfectly what she meant. But he didn't seem to care. Inuyasha still hadn't released his embrace on Kagome. "Just know," he said, "I'm always here for you." He released Kagome and walked away.

_**End Flashback**_

The rain had lightened up now. But Kagome's mood remained the same. She sighed and put her head in her hands. It had been three years, but she still couldn't find the strength to even begin to try to move on. She'd tried but failed, due to her heart not being able to let go. She was angry with herself for being so weak. Then decided, due to the reason, there was nothing she could do about it. She doubted she could pick up the pieces and move on. It was impossible, she decided.

The ringing of Kagome's cell phone snapped her out of her thoughts. The caller ID read: _Sango_. "Hello?" Kagome said.

_Sango: Are you OK, Kagome-chan?_

_Kagome: Not really._

_Sango: Oh. Well me Miroku, Shippo and Inuyasha were planning on going out tonight. Want to come with?_

_Kagome: I don't know…_

_Sango: It'll make you feel better._

_Kagome: Okay, I guess. _

_Sango: Yay! We'll meet at your place in 10 minutes ok?_

_Kagome: Ok. _

_Sango: See you then._

_Kagome: Bye._

Kagome quickly changed out of her school uniform and put on a black T-shirt that read: Liberation in Progress and had the Volcom stone symbol on it, dark jeans that hugged her hips and a stud belt. She went to the bathroom and put on black eyeliner. As she walked down the stairs, her mother said, "Going out?" Kagome nodded, "With Sango, Shippo, and Miroku." She decided not to mention Inuyasha. "Have fun dear." Her mother said. Kagome gave a weak smile, and then opened the door as Sango knocked. "Hi guys." Kagome said.

"Hi Kagome." they said in unison. Kagome stepped out and closed the door behind her. "So where are we going?" she asked. "Dakaru's. They're having karaoke night." Sango said, nudging Kagome in the ribs enthusiastically. Kagome smiled. Maybe this would help her feel better. She already knew a good song she could sing.

As they walked into the small restaurant, they saw Akane up on stage. She started singing.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend _

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about ya all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?  
Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
Hell yeah  
I'm the motherfing princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right 

She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend _

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend 

_I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again  
Now come over here, tell me what I want to hear  
Better yet make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't want to hear you say her name ever again  
(And again and again and again!)_

She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

In a second you'll be wrapping around my finger  
Cuz I can, cuz I can do it better  
There's no other  
so when's it gonna sink in  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?!

_In a second you'll be wrapping around my finger  
Cuz I can, cuz I can do it better  
There's no other  
so when's it gonna sink in  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?!_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend _

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend 

_No way, No way_

_Hey! Hey!_

_  
_There was loud applause and a few cat-calls. Akane stepped off stage and cast an angry look at Kagome, who took no notice.

"All right, who's next?" Kagome stepped up and took the microphone as Sango and her other friends sat down at the front of the room. "Go Kagome!" Sango shouted. Kagome told the DJ what song to play, then went back to center stage. A slow violin piece began to play, then she sang:

_Nah nah, nah nah nah, nah nah_

_I miss you, miss you so bad  
I don't forget you, oh it's so sad  
I hope you can hear me  
I remember it clearly _

The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
Ooooh

Nah nah la la la nah nah

I didn't get around to kiss you  
Goodbye on the hand  
I wish that I could see you again  
I know that I can't

Oooooh  
I hope you can hear me cause I remember it clearly

The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
Ooooh

I had my wake up  
Won't you wake up  
I keep asking why  
And I can't take it  
It wasn't fake  
It happened, you passed by

Now you're gone, now you're gone  
There you go, there you go  
Somewhere I can't bring you back  
Now you're gone, now you're gone  
There you go, there you go,  
Somewhere your not coming back

The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same noo..  
The day you slipped away  
Was the day that I found it won't be the same oooh...

Nah nah, nah nah nah, nah nah  
I miss you 

Kagome wiped her eyes. She'd started crying halfway through. She smiled at the audience, who was applauding enthusiastically. As she stepped off, stage and took her seat. A young man Kagome had never seen before came up to her. He had reddish brown hair and blue eyes. "Good job up there. I could tell it was a very heart-felt performance." He said. Kagome half-smiled. "Thank you." The man smiled, and walked away.

At Akane's table, she, Kikyou, and Kouga were conversing quietly. "What are you gonna do, Akane?" Kikyou asked. "If it's a fight she wants, I'll give her a war." Akane said and stomped up onto the stage. And began singing:

_I don't know whose side I'm takin'  
But I'm not takin' things too well  
I can see inside you're achin'  
But is it still too early for me to tell? _

I try to help you out through the hardest of times  
Your heart is in your throat and I'm speaking my mind  
Though it looks as if it's over  
I'm still not over you

'Cause I still love you like I did before  
I know for sure that you still feel the same way I do  
If only she knew  
Whoa, if only she knew, oh

I try to let it go  
but I don't know if I can take it  
'Cause the way you looked at me  
Made me see that I can't really fake it

I try to help you out through  
the hardest of times  
Your heart is in your throat and I'm speaking my mind  
Though it looks as if it's over  
I'm still not over you

'Cause I still love you like I did before  
I know for sure that you still feel the same way I do  
If only she knew  
Whoa

I know she loves you and I can't interfere  
So I'll just have to sit back and watch my world disappear  
Whoa

I try to help you out through  
the hardest of times  
Your heart is in your throat and I'm speaking my mind  
Though it looks as if it's over  
I'm still not over you  
Oh, I'm still not over you

'Cause I still love you like I did before  
I know for sure that you still feel the same way I do  
Whoa  
'Cause I will never ever walk away  
I'll find a way  
She could never love you like I do  
If only she knew

If only she knew, oh yeah 

Once again, Akane got thunderous applause and cheering. Kagome didn't really want to fight with Akane and she knew exactly what song would make her give up and end this ridiculous fight Akane had started. She grabbed the mike from Akane and, cued the DJ as a slow quiet violin and piano intro began. And she sang:

_In this world you tried  
not leaving me alone behind.  
There's no other way.  
I prayed to the gods let him stay.  
The memories ease the pain inside,  
now I know why_.

_All of my memories keep you near.  
In silent moments imagine you here.  
All of my memories keep you near.  
Your silent whispers, silent tears._

_Made me promise I'd try  
to find my way back in this life.  
I hope there is a way  
to give me a sign you're ok.  
Reminds me again it's worth it all  
so I can go on._

_  
All of my memories keep you near.  
In silent moments imagine you here.  
All of my memories keep you near.  
Your silent whispers, silent tears._

_Together in all these memories  
I see your smile.  
All the memories I hold dear.  
Darling, you know I will love you  
until the end of time._

_  
All of my memories keep you near.  
In silent moments imagine you here.  
All of my memories keep you near.  
Your silent whispers, silent tears._

_All of my memories_

Kagome sighed; she'd started crying again. Akane growled. "I'm not done yet." She said and tried to grab the microphone, but Kagome pulled it out of her reach. "What are we doing?" she said and turned the microphone off and tossed it aside. "Fighting over someone who's gone." Akane snapped. Kagome shook her head. "He's not gone. Not to me." She said. Akane stormed out, without a word. Kikyou and Kouga followed. Kagome sat back down. "What did you mean, 'he's not really gone'?" Sango asked.

Kagome smiled. "I mean no matter what, I know Ranma is always with me, even if he's not by my side." Kagome smiled at her own words. _Knowing that I'll be ok. I can begin to heal these wounds of my past. Now I can. I'll be just fine as long his memories stay with me. _Kagome began walking home, feeling better than she had in three years.

* * *

Aishiteru- I love you

Arigatou- Thank you

Gomenasai- I'm very sorry

Songs (in order): Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne, Slipped Away by Avril Lavigne, If Only She Knew by Michelle Branch, and Memories by Within Temptation.

I don't the Inu characters or Ranma characters.


End file.
